


Shots Fired, Man Down

by BlueBerryPoptarts



Category: Detroit become human human au, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerryPoptarts/pseuds/BlueBerryPoptarts
Summary: A human AU where a spry young Connor and a grumpy Hank Anderson get a call to investigate a disturbance at a house. Everything is fine until Connor sees Hank at gunpoint so he knows he has to do something.





	1. Joy Ride

The squad car number 800 skid into the precincts parking lot in the closest spot to the door leaving tire marks on the pavement as it screeched to a stop almost hitting the pole of a sign saying ‘reserved for officers’. Behind the wheel there was an officer who had soft, slightly curled brown locks and a few sun kissed freckles laughing as the husky officer who had shaggy greyish hair and an untamed beard sat there next to him panting with his eyes closed,

“Connor Dechart! Police work is supposed to be dangerous because of field work, not because of your reckless ass and the way you drive!” The older officer raised his voice at Connor as he sat in the passenger seat clutching the handle above the window. 

“It’s called a joy ride Hank, we’re celebrating! You finally got your promotion, you’re moving on up in the world just remember to not forget us little guys,” 

“Okay first and foremost, it’s not a joy ride if I’m not enjoying it. If anything happens to the car, it comes out of our pockets and after last time my pockets still feel pretty dried out,” Hank said as he slumped out of the car, stumbling on his feet as Connor followed right behind going to Hanks side,

“How was I supposed to know that leaving a box of donuts and Sumo in the back seat would result in throw up, frosted powder, and fur everywhere? It wasn’t like I meant for that to happen,”

“Connor, that was just childish, you should’ve known that dogs eat food that’s left out, especially if it’s Sumo! You out of all people should know that Sumo eats anything and everything” Hank turned to Connor and put his hand on his shoulder, “You need to understand that we work for the police for Christ sake, learn to respect the precincts property and know that Sumo shouldn’t be allowed in the back seat or even anywhere near the vehicle again” Hank grunted and started walking towards the building with Connor who skipped behind. The two walked in silence until Connor started to giggle under his breath,

“Pft you’re just mad I drove bad Hank,”

“What? No, if that were the case then I would be mad at you everyday” Hank looked at Connor as he smirked. He became less tense, unfurrowed his brows and exhaled, “Okay… you’re right,”

“Yup I knew it! You’re too old for joy rides now a days. When I first joined and was assigned to be your partner, it was you who was behind the wheel you know,”

“Okay first off that was three years ago Dechart and second, I’m legendary. After all, I’m the one who taught you all your moves” Hank grinned and winked at his partner causing Connor nudge him in retaliation. The two laughed together and continued to talk as they entered into the precinct.


	2. Surprise

As they went through the double glass doors into the department, they were greeted by a few coworkers who stood there applauding while two officers holding a box walked up to Hank. On closer inspection, the box had a cake with a crudely drawn face of what kind of looked like Hank mixed with an ogre in smudged frosting. It also had the words ‘Congrats on your promotion Anderson’, “It was Decharts idea to get a cake,” one of the officers exclaimed as they both sat the cake onto a table nearby. Hank shifted his head towards his partner and frowned,

“You know I don’t do parties Connor,” Hank crossed his arms and shook his head,

“Oh come on, look at this” the young officer gestured towards the rest of the cops as they mingled waiting for the cake to be cut, “they’re all here for you, or at least the cake,” Connor smiled, “here at least let me get you a piece,” Hank looked around and to his amusement there was a few balloons hastily blown up and taped on the ceiling while one single streamer twisted across his new office. 

“The only reason I’ll stay is because this is too sad to be a party, so it doesn’t count,” Hank laughed as he glared towards the decorations, “it better be chocolate otherwise I’m leaving for sure,”

“Oh Anderson, I’ve known you for a few years now, I think I would know what type of flavoring you prefer,” Connor sliced two pieces of chocolate cake and gave the bigger one to Hank. With their pieces, they went over towards the bigger group of officers and intermingled, laughing and sharing smiles as they talked.


	3. The Call

The celebration lasted for a good thirty minutes until a tall man who wore a white dress shirt and a tie that had a serious look upon his face, marched in stopping the party as he approached Hank and Connor. 

“Anderson, Dechart there’s a call for a ‘10-16’. We got the report when a neighbor heard an argument between a couple that seemed to get out of control, I need you two to check it out”

“With all do respect Fowler, can you find another officer? We’re celebrating Hanks new promotion,” Connor quickly grabbed a paper plate decorated with little policemen and weird oblong blue shapes and sliced a corner piece for the Captain, “Would you like a slice?” Connor outstretched his arm, handing the piece of leftover cake towards the man, “it’s chocolate,” 

“You’re still on duty deputy. Now I don’t give a rats ass if he just got engaged, when I give an order, you follow through with no hesitation or question, understood?”

“Sir, all I’m asking for is just one night to celebrate-” Hank abruptly cut off Connor,

“Alright Fowler, just make sure to not eat the entire cake while we’re out. Your blood sugar is probably already through the roof, we’ll grab our gear and roll out” the Captain acknowledged Hank nodding before he proceeded to walk away. Connor whipped his head towards Hank and stared him in the eyes,

“Hank, you shouldn’t be working today. I know you weren’t in the best mindset when I first started working here because of your son but throughout the years, I’ve noticed that you poured your heart and soul into this job so one day off shouldn’t be a big deal, I’m sure the Fowler would understand,”

“Look, Conner, it’s fine really I don’t mind. Besides we ate our slices of cake so let’s take this party on the road,” Hank looked up at Connor and gave a half smile,

“I thought you didn’t like parties,” 

“Well wherever you are, it tends to be a party and that’s as much as I’m usually willing to tolerate,” The two threw out their paper plates and wiped down the table then jumped into the precincts squad car.


	4. The Shot

As they reached the address dispatch gave them, the two pulled up without their siren to a house in a low income neighborhood. They put the car in park and walked out towards the house. The building had shingles that where falling, rottened, and completely missing and the yard was overgrown by a half foot with dandelions sprouting everywhere. 

The officers reached the front stairs and with each step towards the door, the floorboards creaked. 

“Police open up!” Connor pounded onto the door with the backside of his knuckles as his other hand rested upon his gun which caught Hanks attention making him rest his hand on his weapon as well. As soon as Connor finished his statement, a loud bang followed by multiple voices screaming was heard from inside the rundown house. 

Connor quickly backed up while Hank kicked the door in causing the entrance way to spew out splinters as the two rushed in. They stood in a hallway that was decorated with a few picture frames that were all crooked and at different angles with their guns drawn. The light on the ceiling had moths dancing around it as it flickered giving off a soft buzz. 

“I’ll take the upstairs, you search this floor” without hesitation, Hank bolted upstairs and Connor continued to scan the first floor. 

Connor went through each room making sure the floor was clear before assisting Hank. He had one room left until he heard a male voice he did not recognize that came from upstairs which he bolted towards. 

Upon entering the scene he saw a trembling man with his gun drawn on Hank who had his hands up and his gun on the ground while a woman and a child quivered in a corner with their heads tucked in their chests together. Without thinking, Connor rushed over towards Hank.

Two loud shots echoed and instantly Connor staggered back and forth as he peered down at his abdomen. There were two entry points that slowly started to gush blood all over Connor as he tried to put pressure on the wound before collapsing onto the ground. 

The man who fired the shots quickly dropped the gun and as soon as he did, Hank tackled him to the ground and cuffed him.


	5. Officer Down

“Officer down! I repeat Officer Connor Dechart is down,” Hanks tone became raspy and his actions were a lot more forceful as he picked up the criminal and bashed him against the wall, “Send an ambulance and backup to 551 Terrance Street,” He grabbed his hands and aggressively bent them behind his back causing the man to grunt in retaliation while he whipped out his handcuffs securing them on his wrists. 

Hank sat the man down leaning against the wall so he could check on the woman and child but as soon as he turned around, the man propped himself up and rammed his body into Hank causing him to stumble over his feet and fall down, landing hard on his arm creating an audible snap. 

He yelped as his arm bent the wrong way at an almost ninety degree angle, his keys to the cuffs fell out of his pocket and slid across the room near the man, Hank tried to recollect himself but as soon as he put pressure onto his arm to prop himself up, he let out a scream that turned into a grunt making him collapse back onto the ground to which the criminal scooped up the keys and bolted out of the room. 

“Shit,” As soon as Hank positioned himself to where there was no pressure on his arm, he dusted himself off he grabbed the little black radio that was hooked on his belt, “We got a man at large. Mid thirties, caucasian, heavy stature, wearing an open button up on top of a white tank top and jeans. Could be armed and dangerous, proceed with caution,” He secured his arm with his jacket to make sure it stayed in place and rushed over toward the woman and child in the corner. He knelt down next to the cowering woman that had her arms wrapped around the child who leaned against her chest with her eyes closed, both crying,

“Ma’am, I assure you that help is on the way and will be here in a few minutes or less. I need you to stay put until they arrive while I check up on my partner,” The woman turned her head towards Hank, she had a black eye and a busted lip. She looked at Hank and nodded in solidarity.


	6. Connor

Connor was curled up with his arms tightly wrapped over his abdomen, hunched over a pile of blood that slowly accumulated more red liquid as the seconds ticked down. Hank quickly put his hand upon Connor, not caring about the blood that stained it red and flipped him over so he could look at his partners face. 

The first thing he noticed when he turned him over were the two bullet wounds that pierced into his chest cavity. Without hesitation Hank took a deep breath while he took off his jacket that held his arm. He winced in pain as it was no longer stable but he didn’t hesitate to put the jacket onto the entry points to stop the bleeding. 

Connor gritted his teeth as Hank quickly tended to his wounds. His breathing was quick and very shallow as he struggled to get the oxygen he needed. The air that entered his lungs sputtered as blood sprayed out in little drops, dripping down the side of his mouth, staining him and his partners clothes a crimson red. 

“H-Hank,” Connor gripped his partners sleeve as tight as he could with the little strength he had left, which barely made any wrinkles in Hanks sleeve.

“Hey son, don’t talk. Just rest it’s okay, you’re okay,” Hank frantically looked up out the window searching for any signs of the backup that should arrive, “they’ll be here any minute kid, just breath you’re gonna be okay,”

“It hurts Hank, I-I can’t feel my fingers,” Connor trembled and held out his hands in front of his face, watching as his hands shook as the blood slowly seeped out staining the floor boards, “They’re so numb, why can’t I feel them Hank?” Hank looked away from the young officer on the ground and grabbed his radio, 

“Where the fuck is back up?! We have an officer down, I repeat officer Connor Dechart is down,”

“In route t-minus two minutes until backup arrives,” the static voice over the little black box exclaimed,

“Well whoever is in charge of dispatch better not show up tomorrow because their timing is shit,” Hank chucked down the radio and looked back Connor. At this point, his face was drained of any color it once had,

“I’m cold Hank,” Connor coughed causing bits of new blood to spray out. His eyes began to close more frequently and it took a longer time for them to open back up. The breathes he took were no longer fast pace but were desperate shallow gulps for air. “I think I just need to rest my head a little bit. Let’s go home and I’ll just s-sleep on the couch, I don’t want to bother you,”

“Connor, you wouldn’t bother me, you never bother me. Even when I yell at you or it seems like I’m upset, you still never bothered me. I always enjoyed your company kid,” Hank sniffed, “you can sleep on the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch but let’s just get you patched up first okay?”

“C-can I sleep with Sumo?”

“Of course you can, you can always sleep with Sumo, now on and forever son, that big fluff ball doesn’t love me as much as he does you anyways,” Connor smiled but was cut short as he had a coughing fit. His grip slowly loosened and his pupils dilated as he took one final breath before he went limp. 

Connors eyes were open, looking directly in Hanks direction but looking through him rather then at him. His eyes were glazed over and no longer their soft honey brown but a dull grey washed brown that had no sign of Connors light he once gave off.

No Connor, please don’t do this. Come on son just wake up. Wake up for me. 

There were no tears in Hanks eyes but rather his whole face was flushed of its peachy tone leaving Hank looking drained and emptied. He hunched over Connor’s body and shut his eyes closed and clenched his teeth as he took shallow breaths.


	7. Help

Through the windows of the house, flashing lights shone through the blinders casting an array of deep shadows of red and blue. The front door swung open followed by the sound of a team of men marching in. The paramedics rushed over towards Hank who was bent over Connor’s body as he put pressure onto his partners wounds. 

“Officer Anderson, we can take it from here-”

“No!” Hank didn’t bother to look up, he just closed his eyes tighter “I have to keep pressure on the wound, I’m his partner. He needs me Goddammit!” His eyes finally welted up with tears as he opened his eyes looking at his partners face, “I-I need him,” An EMT tried to usher Hank to get up by grabbing his shoulder causing him to grimace in pain,

“Anderson, are you alright? Is your arm injured?”

“For fucks sake I’m fine,” Hank saw that the EMT was taken back by the tone of his voice, “I-I’m sorry, just don’t worry about me, for now just focus on Dechart,” Hank looked around and saw a few other paramedics standing by so he stepped back from Connor’s body so they could attend to the young officer. 

The team of paramedics wearing bright blue sterile gloves lugged over a bunch of machines with wires dangling off of them. One of them cut open Connor’s shirt and attached stickers with clasps on his upper right chest and his lower abdomen followed by the wires. Two more paramedics rolled over with a stretcher. 

The team lifted Connor’s limp body onto the platform, trying to perform a resuscitation to bring back this once spry young officer. His arms dangled off as they rolled him out of the room leaving behind a pool of cold blood where the young officer once laid. 

Hank stood there looking down at the vacant spot of red, his legs trembled and his breathing quickened. He turned to the nearest wall and let out a deep scream as he punched the wall, shattering the drywall around it, sending little bits of paint chips flying. The entire room fell quiet and all eyes stared blankly at Hank as he stumbled back grabbing a wooden chair nearby for support. An officer noticed Hank tipping over and called for a paramedic. Hank had no choice but to sit down, he was breaking out in a cold sweat and the world around him spun.


	8. Realization

The officer opened his eyes and woke up to see that his arm was wrapped tightly in bandages and placed in a sling that hung around his neck which supported his arm. He peered around and saw he was in a tight space with a metal interior with shelves along the sides that had medical supplies that rattled as the windows appeared to show that he was moving. The sound of a siren and the red and blue flashing lights indicated that he was in fact in the back of an ambulance.

“What the hell happened,” Hank tilted his head towards the EMT that sat on a bench who was fiddling with an unopened pack of gloves,

“Anderson, you’re awake, great. We’re heading towards St. Charles Memorial Hospital. It seems that you over exerted yourself and blacked out, one of the officers caught you before you collapsed,” 

“That doesn’t explain the cast, what’s up with this?” Hank shifted uncomfortably as he peered down at his arm that rested upon his chest, wrapped in a tight bandage.

“Oh yeah we noticed that your arm has been fractured in three different places in your ulna bone, nothing too serious it should be healed in two to six weeks,” Hank exhaled and shifted his head back. Within seconds he bolted up,

“Wait where the hell is Connor?” The EMT avoided eye contact with Hank as he cleared his throat,

“Officer Dechart was pronounced deceased on the way to the hospital. He died of blood loss from two gunshots to his abdomen,” Hank's face was flushed from all color and felt numb. He laid over to his other side facing away from the EMT and closed his eyes and exhaled.


	9. Drinks

Hank raised the cold glass filled with a harsh brown liquid to his face and let it slide down his mouth with only a single drop left behind as it trickled down uneven stubble. It’s been several weeks since the night at the house when Connor was last alive and well.

He placed the empty cup next to the other glasses that rested on the grimy bar countertop. As the whiskey poured into his mouth and down his throat, he shuddered and clenched his teeth. He used one of his hands to wipe his lips from the alcohol residue and used the other to go around in circles, tracing the rim of the glass with his index finger. He looked over at a small electric clock that hung on the wall and read in neon blue that it was four fifty eight in the afternoon, 

“Hey Jimmy another whiskey, neat” Hank sat up, pushing the other cups away on the side for the bartender to pour him another,

 

“Look Hank,” the bartender said across the bar without looking up at him as he used an old dish rag to wipe out the insides of a wet glass,” you’ve already drank four shots,” he exhaled and stopped cleaning as he placed the glass down on the counter “I know you can handle your liquor but is now the best time to be drinking you know, after the whole situat-”

“Don’t patronize me Jim,” Hank shot a sharp side glance at the man behind the counter, “not now not ever,” he slammed the glass creating a muffled thud as it hit the wood countertop causing a nearby patrons cup of liquid to ripple, “If you’re not going to give me another drink, then I can take my money elsewhere,”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do,” Jim grabbed the half empty bottle of Jameson Whiskey and another glass. He then proceeded to tilt the bottle of alcohol so it filled the empty space of the cup as it bubbled pushing out the liquid, replacing the liquor with air. “I'm just worried for you man,” He sets down the whiskey in front of Hank who sat there wearing a brown bomber jacket on top of a dark navy blue button up with the collar uneven and one button in the wrong place making his whole outfit look shifted,

“I appreciate the thought,” Hank grabbed the glass off the little white square napkin without breaking eye contact with Jim and lifted it to his mouth as he then swallowed all the contents in one gulp, “but I don’t need pity,” He placed the cup back onto the napkin with one hand and with the other he grabbed a beaten black leather wallet out of his pocket,

 

“How much for the rest of the bottle?” Hank licked his thumb and his index finger and started filing through a wad of cash that laid there in his wallet. The bartender just shook his head and sighed, pushing the nearly empty bottle towards him,

“As long as you don’t drink until you get home, just take it bud. Don’t do anything stupid” Hank looked at Jim and nodded. He took out two twenties and tossed them by the empty glasses that was left in his trace, “Keep the change,” He picked up the bottle of Jameson and put it into a brown paper bag that Jim left on the countertop and then proceeded to walk away from the bar towards the exit.


	10. Holly Oaks

He pushed the heavy door that let out a forced creek when it was moved. The door led outside into a back alley only big enough to have one car pass through. There were large dumpsters overflowing with rubbish, having plastic containers and fruit peels scattered around along with rushed spray paint graffiti on the front and sides of the dumpster indicating some gang affiliation territory Hankers. 

Hank attempted to zip up his brown bomber jacket to shield himself from a strong wind but about halfway, the metal zipper became stuck getting snagged on some loose thread that hung off the seams. Instead of struggling with it, he left it as is and started to walk down the narrow alleyway, unaware that he was marching over muddy puddles getting the cuffs of his jeans saturated with dark splotches. 

Holding the creased paper bag that held the bottle of Jameson in his right hand, he pulled out a slip of paper from the breast pocket of his navy button up with his left that contained hastily scribbled writing, nearly smudged away with only one sentence,

Holly Oak Memorial Gardens. 

After taking a quick glance at the small slip, Hank then crumpled the paper and threw it at one of the large dumpsters that was aligned on the alleyway walls, only for it to bounce along on the rim and ricochet off onto the concrete pavement where there was broken bottles and other undesirables. He didn’t notice and continued to walk forth.


	11. Goodbye Kid

The sun descended to its horizon line, painting the sky an amber orange. Hank took a glance at his watch which read it was a quarter past six. He arrived at the gates of a cemetery. The gates were much taller than Hank, tripling his size. It was made up of a combination of iron rods and large stones, the letters ‘Holly Oak Memorial” was engraved onto the top of the gate. 

Hank stood underneath the tall entryway with his head cocked up looking at the lettering causing him to tighten his grip on the paper bag that contained the liquor within. He hesitated at first, taking one step through the passage but retreating just as quickly. One hand was tight around the bottle, the other clenched in a fist. 

“Fuck!” Hank shouted and punched a large stone slab about chest high that decorated the outside of the gate. The skin on his knuckles became raw and irritated with a few tiny sand like pebbles lodged in the scrapes. After recollecting himself, he exhaled, took a swig of the whiskey, and walked in. 

Near the front gate, there weren’t that many graves and the graves that were there all dated back to the late eighteen hundreds, none of them bearing any items of remembrance, only dried leaves and dead grass were left behind. As the path went further in, the dates on the stones became more recent and a lot of the plots had at least one withered flower.

As Hank went further in, he even saw a few families grieving over their loved ones which only made Hank look away and pick up his pace. 

He spent nearly twenty minutes walking through the winding path, avoiding what he was initially there for. 

When the sun kissed the sky for the last time of the day coating everything in a golden hue, Hank finally got the courage to visit Connor. His legs shook as his breathing quickened the closer he trudged up towards his partners plot. The liquid in the bottle sloshed around as he walked towards the small hill that had a tall willow tree standing proud at the top casting a large shadow that covered the base of the hill where Hank stood. 

When he finally reached the top of the hill, Hank stood in the shadow leaning against the tree for support to help him cope with the inevitable. About five feet in front of him, there laid a solid black marble slab that reflected the light, almost giving off a soft glow engraved with silver lettering of his partners name and title, 

Connor Dechart, a loving friend who dedicated his life in the workfield and died a hero. 

March 17th 2038 - November 13th 2070 

The cold hunk of marble was adorned with many flowers of all colors, most of which were no longer fresh with the edges of their petals crisp due to the frigid autumn winds. There were photos of Connor with the brightest smile sharing a good laugh with friends and family capturing him in his best moments leaning against the tombstone that now was the only physical aspect of the young officers life in this world. 

Among the pictures that Hank scanned, his eyes stopped at an old five by seven photo of Connor and himself. 

He slowly knelt down onto the faded green grass on one of his knees and picked up the picture to examine it more closely. 

Connor as lively as ever with his soft brown hair and his puppy dog eyes appearing with glints of life had a thumbs up as he took a selfie with Hank in the background looking as grumpy as ever. 

He held the old photo arm's length away from his body staring blankly until tears started to form near the corners of his eyes, welding up into small droplets of water that soon gotten too heavy causing them to fall and graze his cheek as it slid down. He smiled and let out a laugh for the first time in weeks. 

After a period of five or ten minutes He got up off the ground and took the picture over to the willow and leaned against it, sliding down the bark, sitting on one of its roots, staring at the sky as the colors faded away while the wind played with his hair with the photo face down on his chest. 

He held the photo and sat in silence, looking off into the distance as the sun slowly left, leaving the sky a hazy mixture of blues and dark pinks. 

He struggled to get up but managed to stand on his feet to put the photo back near the base of the tombstone,

“Cheers,” Hank said before he took a swig of the Jameson and then proceeded to pour the rest of the liquor on the dying grass that surrounded the areas, making sure it wouldn’t splash onto any of the flowers or photos that rested upon the marble. “I know you don’t drink but hell, we both need it. One last drink, on me. I’m gonna miss you kid,”


End file.
